1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tools for picking up objects, and more particularly concerns tools which are capable of picking up a wide variety of small and medium size objects, such as are commonly encountered during building and yard maintenance and litter removal, and which may be operated with the efforts of a single hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The array of tools that may be used to pick-up litter and other objects ranges from basic tools such as a stick with a nail in the end to more complex devices having a number of moving parts, often with an actuable jaw. Pick-up tools without moving parts may be inexpensive and simple to produce, and also lightweight and therefore suitable for extended use of without fatigue. However, such simple tools frequently require the use two hands, that is, a first hand uses the tool to pick-up an object, while the second hand must be used to remove the object from the tool. Such a two-handed procedure is both awkward and inefficient, and may require the use of gloves. Complex devices having actuable jaws may eliminate the need to use a second hand, by using the first hand to open the jaw, releasing the object. Unfortunately, complex pick-up tools may be difficult to use for extended periods of time due to their weight and operator fatigue. In addition, complex devices may be expensive to produce and hard to service.
A number of pick-up tools are presently available, for instance, the devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 572,564, 1,703,112, 3,467,116, 3,576,342, and 4,575,143.
Despite the availability of such devices, there exists a need in the art for a pick-up tool that is capable of picking up, moving, and releasing a wide variety of objects, through the use of a single hand, yet is inexpensive, lightweight, and easy to use for extended periods of time.